FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie-spoofs of 20th Century Fox's 1992 animated film Ferngully: The Last Rainforest. Cast: * Crysta - Teodora (Legend Quest) * Zak Young - Leo San Juan (Legend Quest) * Pips - Aladdin * Batty Koda - Balto * Hexxus - Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven 2) * Magi Lune - Elsa (Frozen) * Root - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Stumb - Tantor (Tarzan) * Knotty - Janja (The Lion Guard) * Bark - Young Tod and the Fox and the Hound) * Goanna - Kaa (The Jungle Book) * Ock and Rock - E.B. and Yan (Ying Yang Yo!) * Elder 3 (Crysta's Father) - Stoick the Vast (How to Train your Dragon) * Tony and Ralph - Tulio and Miguel (The Road to El Dorado) * Fairies - Various Humans and Characters in Movies * Animals - Various Animals in Movies Scenes Index: # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 1 - Elsa's Secrets # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 2 - Life is a Magic Thing # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 3 - Above the Canopy # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 4 - The Web of Life # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 5 - Balto # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 6 - Balto Rap # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 8 - Fairy Size # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 9 - If I'm Gonna Eat Somebody # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 10 - Kaa # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 11 - Taking Over # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 12 - Toxic Love # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 13 - Communicating # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 14 - A Characters in FernGully # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 15 - Land of 1000 Dances # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 16 - A Dream Worth Keeping # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 17 - An Unnatural Force # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 18 - The Powers of Nature # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 19 - Red Attacks # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 20 - Stopping the Leveler # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 21 - Going Back and New Life # FernGully: The Last Rainforest (Davidchannel's Version) Part 22 - End Credits Movie Used: * FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) Clips of Movies/TV Shows Used: * Legend Quest (2017) * Aladdin (1992) * Aladdin II: The Return of Jafar * Aladdin III: The King of Thieves * Aladdin (TV Series) * Balto (1995) * Balto 2: Wolf Quest * Balto 3: Wings of Change * All Dogs Go To Heaven 2 (1996) * Frozen * Frozen Fever * The Jungle Book (1967) * The Jungle Book 2 * The Jungle Book: Rhythm Groove (2000) * Jungle Cubs: Born to be Wild (Cutscenes) * Tarzan (1999) * The Legend of Tarzan * Tarzan & Jane * The Lion Guard * The Fox and the Hound (1981) * The Fox and the Hound 2 * Hop * Yin Yang Yo! * Dreamworks' Dragons * The Road to El Dorado (2000) Gallery: Teodora Villavicencio ba46f8e9f4143b83e1061da1a105d34b.png|Teodora Villavicencio as Crysta Leo san juan LQ.jpg|Leo San Juan as Zak Young Aladdin in The Return of Jafar.jpg|Aladdin (Animated) as Pips Balto.png|Balto as Batty Koda NEWRedCat.png|Red as Hexxus Elsa Frozen.jpg|Elsa as Magi Lune Jungle-cubs-volume01-bagheera09.jpg|Bagheera as Root Tantor.png|Tantor as Stumb Janja the Hyena.png|Janja as Knotty Tod.png|Young Tod as Bark Kaa.jpg|Kaa as Goanna See Also: * FernGully 2: The Magical Rescue (Davidchannel's Version) (Sequel) Category:Davidchannel Category:Ferngully: The Last Rainforest Movie Spoofs Category:Ferngully The Last Rainforest Movie-Spoof Category:1991 Category:Walt Disney Pictures